A Grimm Family Halloween
by grimmswan
Summary: Monroe is throwing a Halloween party. Fluff and Humor. One shot


"Oh, you have got to be kidding me!" Adalind heard Nick say loudly. "That blutbad is out of his mind!"

"What happened?" Adalind asks.

"Monroe actually mailed us the invitation to his and Rosalee's Halloween party. The man see's me, literally, almost every day. And instead of just handing it to me, he mailed it." Nick shakes his head. "Hell, Rosalee could have given it to you. Since the two of you have a lunch together at least once a week. But that lunatic just had to mail out every invitation."

"I think he's just really excited about getting to host a Halloween party. Since the majority of the wesen community respects and admires the two of you, he can finally celebrate his two favorite holidays, to the extent he's always wanted to."

"I still say the man has lost his mind." Nick said.

Adalind smiled, "Maybe, but he's really excited and we should show our support. So start thinking of what you want to dress up as, for the party."

"You could dress up as red riding hood and I could go as the huntsman."

"Smartass. I doubt Monroe would appreciate that."

"Maybe not. But I'm willing to bet the look on his face would be priceless."

"Oh, sure. The look right before he mauls you to death. Pick something else."

"What does Diana want to be?"

"She decided she wanted to be Wonder Woman. Since Wonder Woman's name is Diana, then she should be Wonder Woman."

"Powerful warrior princess," Nick said, nodding his head, "sounds about right. We could all dress up as superheroes? I could go as Batman, dress Kelly as Superman. You should really go as Catwoman."

"You just want to see me in that form fitting catsuit."

Nick pulls Adalind into his arms."What can I say, I think you would look absolutely purrrrfect." He said, drawing out the "R".

Adalind rolls her eyes at her husband's cheesey comment. But still meets his lips for a kiss. (as if she would ever deny herself any affection her man had to offer)

When they part, Nick grins at Adalind and suggests huskily. "The Harlequin outfit would look pretty good on you too. Though I doubt I would be able to contain myself. Or tolerate all the ogling other men would be bound to do."

She wraps her arms around his neck. "I _could_ wear that outfit, for when it's just the two of us."

"Mmm, yes, please." Nick runs his hand down her back and cups her ass.

They allow themselves to indulge for a moment, then they pull apart, not wanting to start anything they would be unable to finish until after the children go to bed.

Nick and Adalind had promised Monroe and Rosalee, they would help decorate their house for Halloween. So they got the kids ready and headed over.

Diana's excitement over all of the amazing things she sees has the little girl practically glowing, she is smiling so brightly.

"You're mom says you want to be Wonder Woman for Haloween." Rosalee says to the little blonde. "Are you excited about going trick or treating?"

"Really excited. But mom said I have to wear a coat while walking. Because she said she didn't think my costume would be warm enough. It will be good for your party, though."

Rosalee smiled and nodded. "It will be warm enough inside the house."

"What are you and uncle Monroe going to be for Halloween?"

"Jon Snow and Daenerys Targaryen, from Game of Thrones."

"Oh,that's cool. Neither of my dad's or my mom let me watch that show."

Rosalee couldn't blame them. The child had enough to deal with. Seeing that show at too young of age would cost decades of therapy.

"We're also dressing the triplets up as dragons!" Monroe shouted as he carried a very large and very heavy looking box down the stairs. He then looks at Nick and Adalind. "What are the two of you going as?"

"We haven't really decided yet." Adalind says.

"No backing out." Monroe gives a pointed look to Nick. "You have to wear costumes."

"I know. I know. This is major important holiday." Nick holds his hands up, smirking at his friend.

"Second only to Christmas." Monroe states firmly. "And now that we have families and most of the wesen community sees us as heroes, we can celebrate both to the fullest extent possible."

"You mean to tell me you've been holding back?" Nick looks at all of the decorations laid out and remembers the way the blutbad house was always done up. Then looks back at his friend. "I'm terrified to see what else you do." Expression clearly stating he thought the man was insane.

"He's just excited about getting to throw parties." Rosalee says. "Without the concern of a crazy wesen attack."

"I told Nick the same thing." Adalind informs her.

A smug grin spreads on Monroe's face. Delightfully pleased that both women came to his defence.

Nick rolls his eyes and shakes his head. He was happy to finally have a family to spend the holidays with, too. He was also really happy to finally be in a relationship that he knew was permanent.

Maybe he was just a simple guy, but he thought it was possible to go overboard with the decorating.

Then again, the food was Nick's favorite thing about the last three months of the year, and one could never go overboard with the food, so opinions might just favor where priorities laid.

"Just tell me what you want me to do with these." Nick picks up a box of decorations.

Monroe takes a quick look and says. "Those are for outside. Go ahead and carry them out. I want to get the outside done first, so everyone walking by can enjoy the view." He heads back upstairs to get more boxes, broad grin on his face.

It takes until late evening, but the entire property is fully decorated.

They celebrate by ordering pizza and watching Hocus Pocus.

"Mom has a pretty voice like that." Diana announces as Sarah flew through the air on her broomstick, singing a siren song to lore the children to the home of the three sister witches.

Nick, whose arm was around Adalind as they sat on the couch, tightened his hold. "She does have a beautiful voice." He agrees with his step daughter. Then he whispered in his wife's ear. "I loved hearing you sing Kelly lullabies. You always looked and sounded like an angel."

Adalind snuggles closer to him, blushing at the compliment and the tender look in his eyes.

Once the movie is over, the families say their goodbyes.

"I mean it, Nick" Monroe warns. "Wear a costume for the party."

"Monroe, relax. Do you really think the women in my family will allow me to get away with not having a costume?"

Monroe has to concedes Nick's point. Adalind may be on their side, but she is still a stickler for appearances. The right outfit must be worn for the right occasion. Nick's wardrobe is proof of that. So it's highly doubtful the blonde would let her husband attend a costume party, without a costume.

For the entire month of October, every time any member of the group encounter Monroe, he reminds them about having a costume for his Halloween party.

Nick, Hank and Wu simultaneously decide to torture their blutbad friend and make him believe they still hadn't decided.

It was too much fun watching the man go into a fit over "unfestive heathens" as he called them.

When the day of the party arrives, Monroe practically blows up everyone's phones to remind them to be at his party wearing a costume.

Nick, Hank and Wu are at the detectives' desks at the precinct when the blutbad calls the grimm.

With just a look, they all communicate exactly what to do.

Nick hits speaker on his cell.

"Hi, Monroe. What's up."

"Don't give me that, what's up. You know exactly what's up. They party is tonight. Did you get your costume?"

"Oh, is that tonight. I completely forgot." Wu says, pulling off the cluelessness perfectly.

"Aw man, I still haven't found a costume." Hank says, sounding worried. Very grateful Monroe couldn't see his huge grin over the phone.

"We really should get to that. If we have time." Nick says nonchalantly.

"Get to it?! If you have time?!" .The three could nearly hear the steam coming out of the man's ears. "You've had a whole month. If you guys don't come to my party wearing a costume,,,"

"Sorry Monroe, something come up with a case, gotta go." Nick ends the call and the trio burst out laughing.

"The guy really does make it too easy." Hank chuckled.

That evening as Monroe and Rosalee set out the food, Monroe growls, "If those three didn't get costumes, my weider lifestyle is going out the window. And I will feel zero guilt about mauling each and every one of them."

"Monroe, relax." Rosalee soothes her husband. "Adalind told me last week what she and Nick decided to go as. They just wanted to keep it a surprise."

"So those three were just screwing with me, and I let them."

"Pretty much."

Monroe groans with embarrassment. "I'm an idiot. They are going to be insufferable at this party."

Rosalee pats his arm in sympathy and resumes laying out the food.

Finally, after stressing over details, annoying and being the mockery of his so called friends, Monroe gets the Halloween party he's always wanted.

The guests arrive. All in costume. All complimenting how wonderful the house looks and how amazing Monroe, Rosalee and their triplets look.

The blutbad feels especially proud of his looks. He had not only gotten a short, black wig, but he had also dyed his beard black. Sparing not a single detail for his costume.

And his wife, he thought, looked especially enchanting in her flowing dress. Like the queen he knew her to be.

Monroe realizes that he really had been very stupid to allow Nick, Hank and Wu make him believe they hadn't gotten costumes.

He needed to stop giving them ammunition to mock him.

Because here they were, in costume, just like he'd asked.

Hank dressed as Roland Deschain from The Dark Tower movie.

Wu, smart ass that he is, dressed up as a werewolf.

Nick, Adalind and the kids arrived last, having been trick or treating in Monroe and Rosalee's neighborhood.

"I thought Diana was going to be Wonder Woman?" Rosalee asks.

"She was Wonder Woman when she went trick or treating with Sean. She decided she wanted to be something different for trick or treating here and your Halloween party." Adalind says.

"Of course." Rosalee chuckled. "Did Renard wear a costume?"

"No, but Diana didn't mind. Since Nick, Kelly and I were there too and she was happy to be getting a lot of candy."

Monroe looks up and down at Nick. "Really? Do you know how much I hate you?"

The biggest smirk spreads on the grimm's face. "Now, now, you said you wanted me in a costume, I'm in a costume. In fact, I thought you would enjoy the fact that my whole family followed a theme. Just like your's"

"You and your son are zombies! Your wife and daughter are witches!"


End file.
